21 Bullets
by HexThe21stQueenofOctober
Summary: The angels and God are sick with Rapture. Now Hell, Devil, demons, sins, sinners and the Warrior of Hell, must go to war to reset Heaven by killing the Angels and God. 21 Sins, Warrior of Hell, and her partner Hex Saint Crow, Demonic Fist Fighter, must battle the 8 Angels and kill God while learning who they were before they died, their sins, and the romance they shared together.


Transformers Story

Bumblebee x Soundwave

Transformers Prime

This is MY continuation of;  
TFP Odd: BumblebeeXSoundwave:  
by ~RoseRatchette  
This is for you Darling

WARNING: this story contains Yaoi/Slash

His Silent Autobot Love

Bumblebee knew he should have just stayed back at base, but NO!

He had to follow that signal to the Decepticons' base. He had made it past most of the Cons but, he did get seen, and nearly got captured by at least three or four Cons', and at one point Knockout almost got him too, then when he thought he would get caught.

He turned to his right, then left, another right, and swung a sharp turn, into a room closing and locking the door behind him. He pressed his back against the door and slid down pulling his legs up to his chest in the process, trying to catch an intake before looking up and seeing where he was. Directly in front of him was a large berth and sitting on that berth reading a data-pad with his sleeping bird. The one Con he hoped he would not see again, not since that day in the canyon, Megatron would be better than him. Soundwave, the one mech who was closest to his age, the mech who spoke in everyone's tongue, the mech who basically raped him in a canyon, he was embarrassed to even think of it, he never told his team, too (also from the embarrassment).

They stared at each other for a moment or two when they heard Knockout grumbling with three or four Cons' as they walked past, probably thinking Bee went straight pasted the door to the TIC's room. After that Bee let out a heavy intake then turned to the Con realizing he just locked both of them in alone, by-themselves the thought was intriguing to Bee but, settled with being scared of him continuing the rape.

Soundwave found that very moment weird and yet romantic at the same time, yes he had attractions to the yellow scout, but this was just ridiculous. Soundwave found Bumblebee attractive with those innocent optics, the way his hips took a nice curve, those long legs, and his cute yellow paint job. Everything about the Autobot' scout was to say the least 'sexy,' that was the only word Soundwave could think of to describe the scout. He would never admit it, but he had a crush on the Bug for the past couple months since the thing in the canyon, he brushed it off calling it a 'child's crush,' because it was like a child having a crush on their babysitter who was a teenager, he was embarrassed that he had such a youngling crush. But he had to admit he couldn't win against those curvy hips.

Bumblebee also had a crush on Soundwave, it was hard when the mech you kind of liked was the enemy, but he couldn't help it. Soundwave was tall, strong, quiet, and a bad boy at best, looking back on the list Bee realized, who was he kidding Soundwave was Pit fragging hot, he had one of those 'teenage hormone crushes,' it was like a female college student having an interest in her professor, Miko showed him that through the university scene in the being of the Indian Jones movies, unfortunately Soundwave was the professor, and like in movies the student either got shot down or a really weird romance comes which in turn ended badly.

Soundwave made the first move putting the data-pad down, then standing up, and carefully walking up to the Bug. Bee pressed himself against the door splaying his wings in the process to tuck into the wall more, oh how Soundwave wished to run his servos up and down those wings and hear those sexy moans as he ram-, Soundwave regained his composer and refocused on the mech in front of him, he walked up and knelt down in front of the scared mech, resting his hand on one of Bee's drawn up knees.

This invoked a shiver from the mech and his leg to quiver under Soundwave's servo, which made Sound interested and he leaned in so they were mere inches apart. Bee just looked straight at the area he knew Sound's optics were, he could probably see that the scout enjoyed the closeness with those amazing violet optics, and by the way he quivered with excitement.

Soundwave couldn't take it anymore and with his free servo (and not moving his head)reached up to his mask, there was a quiet 'click' sound then Soundwave pulled off his mask to reveal his pale gray face with those amazing deep violet optics and soft lips that were completely straight. Bee licked his lips behind his mouth guard that concealed his mouth so well everyone just thought he didn't have a mouth, but he did. Bumblebee reached up with both hands to the sides of his head where the latches of the mouth guard were and unlatched the guard so it came completely off, that way it wasn't hanging off his face.

Soundwave was at first, shocked but that faded when he looked at Bee's lips, they were gorgeous, his top lip was a gold color and his bottom lip was silver, they were lush, plump, and so soft looking it would be hard not to kiss them. Soundwave leaned in closer, just so their lips were barely touching. Soundwave put his mask down on the floor, then took Bee's mouthguard, and placed it out of his reach, so he couldn't put it back on. Bumblebee off-lined his optics waiting for Soundwave to close the space between their mouths, Soundwave looked to Bee and found his optics closed. He smiled slightly before off-lining his optics and (for Bee's sake; finally) closed the space.

The kiss felt like it lasted forever. Soundwave's pale grey lips curled around Bumblebee's silver and gold ones, he intertwined their fingers with one servo, and caressed the scout's check with the other. Bee clutched Soundwave's servo that interlaced with his fingers taking his free servo and placing it on Soundwave's back right in between his shoulder-blades, while he rubbed their bodies together creating a pleasurable friction that ran up and down both of their spines. Condense slipped down their bodies, their core temperature rose at a speeding pace, Soundwave was the one who deepened the kiss by running his tongue across Bee's silver lip and Bee happily complied, they tangled their glossas in a passionate 'playing' manner.

They finally broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads together trying to get an intake, Soundwave smiled a bit which caused the little scout to smile back. They shared a few moments of taking in air, and a second of silence to let the tingling in their lips subside. Before a whistling and clicking sound appeared almost out of nowhere, which drew their attention to the bird that was, originally, sleeping on the berth.

Laserbeak, he had woken up from his nap to find his master 'making-out,' with the yellow Autobot scout on the floor. He had a smug look on his face because, it was an amusing sight to see his master do such a thing. Twice as amusing since it was an Autobot. But the scowl he received from Soundwave, was well, a 'death sentence,' in the lightest trim. Laser quickly retreat into the bathroom to finish his nap, on the counter and snuggled in a towel.

Soundwave would take care of Laser later, right now he had a hot scout in his grasp and, damn it, if he was going to ignore his scout. Defiantly not when Bee stared running his servos up and down his back raining kisses over his neck. Now it was on, Soundwave stood up and pulled Bee up in the process, and pulled him toward his berth. He knew if the rest of the Cons' found out he did this with an Autobot he was dead, but right now he had a smoking hot scout under him. Soundwave knew the scout was too young to have ever done this before, so he eased his way into it, since he hadn't done this in sometime either, so taking it slow was good for both of them.

It was so fragging' hot, condensation slithered over the pair, their servos slipped into seams in the others armor, their glossas intertwined in another passionate kiss. Soundwave's hand caressed and played with Bee's wings making the yellow arch his back and moan, breaking the kiss in the process. When Sound's hand slid to the blue line on Bee's back right in between his shoulder-blades, Bee's legs locked around Soundwave's waist, bringing them closer so Bumblebee could pant into Soundwave's throat, licking in between pants.

Sound shivered from the feeling of the hot fluid that ran down his neck, which caused him to pull the Bug up and pinned him to the back-wall where the headboard was. Giving Soundwave control and he dipped down to the base of Bee's collarbone, (if he had one of course) and slid down his chassis which would have been his front-hood in alt-mood.

Bumblebee moaned more with the feel of the translucent fluid running through his armor and press against his warm skin. Bee yanked the spy back up for another kiss, as he retracted the silver armor that covered his warm black belly. So he could feel more of the cold-hearted Con's body.

Soundwave was lost in the kiss and didn't notice that he retracted the plating on the scout's abdominal. Instead, Soundwave brutally slammed their lower plating together and rocked his hips, breaking the kiss so both could moan and groan louder.

Bumblebee was the first to give in. He retracted his plating, his wet, hot, port rubbed up against the spy's plating, causing him to also take his plating off. Soundwave's cable was a reasonable size, which made Bee feel (a little) more comfortable with the whole situation. Soundwave eased a digit into Bee's port which caused him to moan 'Soundwave,' in a static buzz, as he thrust a second finger in, scissoring his port in the process which caused the scout to moan louder.

Bumblebee thrust his port down on the spy's servo, and Soundwave took the hint. He pulled his fingers out, earning a disappointed whimper from the scout. Soundwave laid Bumblebee on the berth, he kissed up the scout's neck, jaw, and pressed one more passionate kiss on the Bug's gold/silver lips, then pulled back.

Bee thought the spy would head straight to the interfacing, boy was he...close.

Soundwave pulled Bee's legs up so the spy got a good look of the scout's tight, lubricant slick port. The new angle was a little uncomfortable, but not so much he could complain about. Bee would have blushed black-cherry at the way Soundwave licked his lips at Bee's port (you know if he could). Before Bee could ask, Soundwave dove at his port licking the inner lining of his port, making Bee wail in pleasure. The feel of the hot appendage in his opening was so fragging hot it lit him on fire from the slimy, sexy feel. Soundwave was so caught up in lust he couldn't think straight from the scout's endless moaning. He could have continued eating him out, the taste was just so sweet like honey which to him was kind of funny, from the little scout's name. Just as Bee was about to overload Soundwave pulled out, making Bee growl in frustration for a second, but only for a second.

Soundwave positioned his hard cable over Bumblebee's tight, hot, and wet port. Looking to Bee in case he changed his mind, Soundwave might have been a Con' but he would never go so far to (really) rape a defenseless Autobot (in this manner). That was a low not even Megatron would go to (well maybe he didn't WANT to know that in the least bit). Bee smiled sheepishly and nodded to reassure him. Soundwave smiled back, he put one servo on Bee's hip and the other supported him, Bee placed his servos on Soundwave's shoulders urging him to go.

Soundwave slid in Bumblebee's port slowly, it eased in like it was meant to be there. Bumblebee was in complete wonderland with the amazing feeling of being filled, he wriggled and moaned under Soundwave. Soundwave was still, but a smile formed on his face to see a reaction like that and kissed Bee's check.

When the Bug's hips moved, Soundwave slowly pulled out and slammed back in, drawing out those sexy moans he had been waiting for so long. Bee's servos moved from Soundwave's shoulders to wrap around his neck, Soundwave moved his hand from Bee's hip to the scouts belly and leaned down kissing his checks and mouth in between pants. His deep violet optics staring into those baby blue ones that were darkening by the second, their tongues intertwined in a French kiss letting a thin stream of translucent fluid (saliva) dripped from both of their mouths.

Soundwave started slow and soft, but after he felt Bee's port relax and his constant panting and (beeping/buzzing) pleas weren't helping either, Soundwave went faster and harder grunting and moaning a little. Their bodies ground together, as their core temperatures rose higher and higher, their cooling systems barely doing anything.

Bumblebee moaned grinding his port over Soundwave's cable who grunted, feeling his sweet lubricant drip and cover Soundwave's cable. The magenta fluid smeared over Soundwave's groin area, the feel of the sensor knobs that were brushed over by the hard cable were sending him further into lust. He could feel that the other was close to overload, not that it mattered he could feel his own overload coming, too.

Soundwave loved the look of the scout pinned under him the tight port milking his cable was sending him closer to climax. It started to get harder to think straight anymore not that he wanted to he was still dominate over the Bug, so it didn't matter if he saw this side of him. He knew if Megatron or even Starscream found out he was dead, but it would be worth it for interfacing with the scout he was impaling, it was just too good to pass up.

Bumblebee was the first to break, he (bleeped/buzzed/ whatever he does) wailed in pleasure "...Soundwave," who grunted in response, Bee's body sent out little blue threads of static that sparked and arched to Soundwave. His port stated to have spasms and contracted around Soundwave sending him into climax.

Soundwave was pushed by the silky walls of Bee's port that milked his cable constrict around him. His overload was intense his lubricant erupted from his cable as it went lax. His lubricant, was gushing from the scout's port, with the Bug's own mix of lubricant that smeared from their groins to their abdomens.

The intense overload caused Soundwave to collapse on top of Bumblebee (but he was a little lighter in weight so he wasn't able to crush the Bug). They both panted together, their sparks still racing after their intimate moment. Soundwave pulled out of him and rolled over on his side pulling Bee into his arms the abdominal plating gone finally slipping into view. Bee had been knocked out from the intense overload, while Soundwave pulled his silver armor back over his belly (but not before he ran his servos over his lubricant and condensation slick stomach). Then Soundwave wrapped his arms around Bumblebee tucking him close to his body, tangling their legs, and placing lazy kisses over his cheeks, before falling into recharge. With a gentle curve to his lips.

XXXXX

When Soundwave finally woke up, he was surprised to see Bumblebee was still asleep, not-to-mention still in his berth at all, he was sure that Bee would have sneak out and back to his base. Corse the rest of the Cons' were searching the ship for the Bug, Soundwave checked his internal clock, 3:00am (human time of course).

The entire ship was asleep at this time. Soundwave started thinking of how to get Bee off the ship in case someone was awake and saw them, though you could have Primus walk in front of a Vechicon and still not see it. When he finally thought he had a plan, a rustling on his chassis brought him to the bird that had crept in and snuggled up to his chassis in the night. Laserbeak, he forgot the bird was taking a nap in the bathroom, they probably woke him with their constant moans and grunts.

Soundwave sat up, extending his tentacles to pick up his mask and Bee's mouth guard off the floor, he looked to Bee again. Laserbeak nuzzled up to Bee's throat pressing his form to Bee's chassis and fell back to sleep, Soundwave smiled the blankets that rested on them were still warm from their relation they had the night before.

Soundwave placed his mask and Bee's mouth guard on the side table, then got up to see if there was anyone outside, although he had to replace his lower plating over his groin first.

When he opened the door there was no one, he heard a rustling behind him closing the door and looked back at Bee. He was sitting up in the berth, Laserbeak pressed to his chest head tucked in his neck, with a smile on those plump gold/silver lips, {Morning, Handsome,} he beeped with that adorable voice. "Morning," he replied with Knockout's voice which startled Bee a little, but shrugged it off and showed a smile again.

Soundwave came over putting one knee on the berth, one hand on Bee's cheek and the other placed on the berth as well, giving Bee a sweet 'good-morning kiss'. He wished he could wake up every morning with the sweet little thing (now).

He was one of the only Cons' that wasn't a cold-hearted murderer, or a murderer at all, he was actually very sweet (when it came to the little scout, after the canyon insistent of course) and would go through getting the slag beat out of him by Megatron if it meant the scout would stay (again after).

The kiss broke when Laserbeak started to wiggle and struggle worrying he would get crushed if they went ahead and interfaced again. The two silent mech's share in looking at each other smiles on their faces before Soundwave got up and helped Bee to his feet. Bee quickly put his port plating back on before Soundwave even stood.

They stood facing each sharing lazy kisses before they put their mask/mouth guard back on and walked out of the room looking in both direction to be sure no one saw them. Soundwave lead Bee to the ground bridge system and let him type in the coordinates so he came out a quarter mile from Base.

{When do you want to meet again?} Bee said a little doubtful the Con would want to meet again.

"I'll call you...when its time...for the meeting," he said using Knockout, Starscream, and Megatron (in that order). Then caught the Scout in what would have been a passionate kiss if his mask and Bee's mouth guard were off.

Bumblebee nuzzled into his mask then walked through the bridge saying a quick 'Goodbye' before leaving. Soundwave closed the ground bridge then walked toward the Bridge where Laserbeak was waiting. The entire way there he smiled thinking of where to see the Beetle again.  
His Bee.  
His Bumblebee.

His Silent Autobot Love


End file.
